Episode 142
Episode 142 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the professional Adam Sandler apologist piece of shit named MundaneMatt as a guest for the second time. Prev: Episode 141 Next: Episode 143 Highlights * Period blood for hair dye. * Rush Limbaugh is in love with Donald Trump. * Ben talks about inviting Armoured Skeptic and Shoe0nHead onto the show Videos Played *Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Bloody Beautiful Hair *Rush Limbaugh: Rush Limbaugh On Donald Trump and Jesse Ventura *CNN: Jared Fogle Child Porn (can't find) * CNN: Jared Fogle to plead guilty to child porn charges * Why We Need To Talk About White Feminism - The Huffington Post *Roosh V: The Worst Thing A Man Can Do *PragerU: The Most Important Question About Abortion *Glenn Beck: Cities to Avoid Like the Plague *VEGAN GAINS vs THE AMAZING ATHEIST vs ME *Vegan Gains: Who Am I Going to Kill? *CNN: Is air conditioning sexist Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants Small Penis Brigade from the newly re-christened, Unfunny White Guilt Podcast began the episode by whipping themselves with their belts and lamenting their skin color.[1] Proceeding with the show, the peasants gave their brief review of some random Hulk Hogan movie as apart of a scientific study on horrible spray tans. It can also be noted that the Live Chat was enabled for the beginning of the show. At last they initiated the Troll or Not a Troll Segment with MundaneMatt. This segment featured an examination of a vegan woman's period, and the woman states that period blood makes excellent hair dye. She went on to give a brilliant exhortation on the prospects of period blood as hair dye. The peasants actually determined that it was not a troll. Afterwards, Rush Limbaugh, a professional windbag with no volume gauge due to his deafness, performs fellatio on Donald Trump. Limbaugh made his first mistake of bringing someone slightly less cognitively deficient than him on his show. He pointed out the obvious that Trump's comments on Megyn Kelly's period were odd and off color, however, Rush leaped to the defense of his mistress by changing the subject. Rush then downed a scotch and gave his drunken appraisal of Jesse "The Body" Ventura. They went on to read some Amazon reviews of Gail's book, Jesus: The Eternal Bridegroom. Gail was deemed philosophically equivalent to Fredrich Nietzsche and literately equivalent to Ernest Hemingway. We couldn't agree more. Next, they looked at some Weird Craigslist Ads. Then, they read an article about cops in Houston forcibly searching a black woman's vagina because they thought marijuana was in her car. This was of course entirely within their purview to do. Ben then played a news story from CNN about the former Subway-spokesperson, Jared Fogle. TJ went on a rant about how Subway fucking sucks until they moved on to the next video, which was a news report about Jared's recent sexual scandal involving him hiring a seventeen year old prostitute. Middle of the Show Then, the peasants reviewed a video about "white feminism". According to the feminists in the video, white feminism is white women ignoring the struggles of black women in society. Basically just more fucking prattle, which shows that some feminists are so fucking crazy, they're starting to turn on each other. Also according to the video, you're not a bad person for not accepting feminism's dogmatic nonsense, you're just an ignorant piece of shit. MundaneMatt compares modern Feminism to a cult. Roosh V then declares that the worst thing any man could possibly do is asking a woman for advice. It would appear that the feminists have banished him from the Western World and is now hiding in Iran where he is now the gender policy adviser for the Ayatollah. This was evident by his hideous bowl haircut and terrorist beard. Roosh proceeded to deliver what was essentially just reverse feminism and treated women like a base and evil hive mind. Basically, being female precludes you from advising a man on anything, no matter how intelligent you are. Of course the only correct alternative for men is too mindlessly accept all his tenets and buy all his books. Otherwise, you have no idea of how to follow the objectively rigid guidelines on how to be a man. Soon after. we received an enlightening lecture on the morality of abortion from PragerU delivered by the king of turd himself, Dennis Prager. Prager did pretty much everything his patsies do every other video on Prager: present cleverly disguised logical fallacies as legitimate arguments by the bullet point with fancy ass graphics and animations. At last the true entertainment arrived with Glenn Beck's list of Top 15 Cities To Avoid Like The Plague (AKA any city with black people, irreligiosity, and liberals). Then, a Vegan Gains fanboy preaches the truth of veganism while he was arguing against the DP. End of the Show Subsequently, the peasants responded to a video by Vegan Gains. His entire video was crammed with hilariously abhorrent apologies for threatening to murder Daniel Sulzbach. His logic essentially boiled down to, "these other people are immoral, so what's wrong with me being immoral by making violent threats?" They went on to watch a CNN news report about some fat stupid feminist bitch who thinks that suits and air conditioning are sexist, but TJ indicates that she's just another fucking fat "white feminist." Upon such a resounding dismissal of the fat bitch, they shilled MundaneMatt's lifeless ass. Quotes *''"I'm okay with both asses, so I must be a true egalitarian."'' - TJ expresses his lack of racial and gender bias when it comes to hot asses. *''"You're being ignorant, Blanket!"'' - Ben's Michael Jackson impression. *''"Mormons are stupid" ''- TJ *''"Subscribe to Mundane Matt, fellate him on a daily basis"'' - TJ shills MundaneMatt Trivia *DP is despised by MundaneMatt's audience . *MundaneMatt reveals that Rush is a walking corpse. *According to Rush, Jesse Ventura had constant pizza parties while governor. *TJ will read this Trivia Section and get an erection. *Hillary Clinton, Jared Fogle, and The Beast all shared child pornography through email with each other. *This is the worst episode they've ever done (don't blame us, TJ declared it, so it must be true) *TJ is an idiot. TJ is garbage. *The laws of physics do not apply in Portland, Oregon. *Ben, as a potential deep-voiced middle-aged white dude, has a future job prospect on Glenn Beck's show, The Blaze. *Vegan Gains is the only darky who doesn't like chicken. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tEiguYmgxA Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring MundaneMatt Category:Episodes featuring Guests